He Gave Her The Ring
by ladiegladiator
Summary: A one shot of how Fitz gave Livvie her ring. The ring she wears for him and never takes off. Originally written on twitter, but copy and pasted to here.


A month after she leaves the White House, he calls her. He wants to see her. He misses her. He needs to understand why. She agrees to meet him at Camp David. It's the only place they can be alone away from everything. She arrives at his cabin and he is waiting for her.

He wants to just touch her, to make sure she is really there, but she walks away. She didn't think she would see him so soon after leaving. She didn't trust herself around him. He had this power over her. She sat down in the chair far from him and asked why he asked her here. He told her he wanted to know why she left. He needed to know why after everything they had been through she would leave him. She explained she couldn't stay at the White House anymore. So much had been given up that she didn't feel like she was herself anymore. She had to get as far from the situation as she could. She needed to put space between her and everything she had given up to be able to start fresh. That meant leaving the White House, and that meant leaving him. She knew she wouldn't be able to face him and do what she felt needed to be done.

He walked over to her and just looked into her eyes. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She had to look away. She got up and pushed him away. He walked up behind her and touched the small of her back. He turned her around and put his finger under her chin. He slowly pulled her chin up so they were looking at each other. She tried to look away but he stopped her. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes. Her eyes always gave away what she was feeling. He knew she loved him, she had told him before.

She asked him why he was doing this. Why he couldn't have just let her go. Why he couldn't move on without her. She knew the answer. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. She just couldn't handle the intensity of his love for her. It was something she had never experienced before.

Instead of telling her how much he loved her, he decided to show her. He lowered his head down and their lips touched. She tried to resist but due to that power he has over her, she was unable. She gave into the kiss and kissed him back. She took her hand and ran it through the back of his curls. He eventually pulls back and looks at her. He tells her that he loves her. That they belong together. He tells her that they will be together in the end. He could see her starting to pull away. He knows how much his love for her scares her. How much her love for him scares her as well. He decides they are done talking.

He takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom. She is shocked to see all the candles in the room. It reminds her of the times they had previously made love in her cabin at Camp David. He turns her to look at him again and he sees the tears in her eyes. He takes his left hand and starts to wipe away the tears and her head falls into his hand and she closes her eyes. She kisses his hand and then steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. He leans down and their lips meet. He slips his hand under the back of her shirt. The feel of his hand on her skin is electrifying for both of them. It is a touch they had both longed for. A touch their bodies had ached for. He slowly takes off her shirt and throws it to the side. She then proceeds to help him take off his NAVY shirt and it too gets tossed on the floor.

He leans down and starts kissing her again. He picks her up and lays her gently on the bed. He crawls onto the bed beside her. He takes his hand and pushes back the hair out of her face so he can look into her eyes. He tells her he loves her and then proceeds to kiss her.

**insert your imagination for what happens in a bed between two people who love each other as much as they do**

The next morning they are in the living room of Fitz's cabin. They are cuddling on the couch. He is wearing his pants and she is wearing his NAVY shirt. She sits up and turns to look at him. She explains that as nice as last night was, she doesn't know what this will mean for them. He puts his hand on her knee and waits for her to continue. She tells him she knows they love each other, but love isn't always enough. He is married and that isn't changing anytime soon. She tells him that she just isn't the type of person that can live like this. She can't wait for him. Wait for something that may never happen.

He gets up off the couch and walks into the bedroom. She turns to watch him walk away, more confused than ever. He goes to the night stand on his side of the bed and pulls out a box. He walks back into the living room and sits down next beside her. He looks into her eyes and begins to tell her that in a perfect world they would be together now. There would be no Mellie.

His voice changes and he says that life isn't perfect. He didn't expect to meet the person he would truly fall in love with after he was already married to someone else. He wished he had waited for her, but that is what life dealt them. He explains that all he can do is try and change the now. It wouldn't be easy, and it would probably take a while, but she was worth it. He wanted her to wait for him.

He pulled the box out of his pants pocket. She got scared. She didn't want him to open it. She didn't want to see what was inside. She wasn't prepared for what was inside the box and what it represented. He handed her the box and she just held onto it. She didn't open it. She looked at him and he saw tears. She hated when she cried. She hated that he did this to her. That he made her feel this way. She gave the box back to him. She told him that she couldn't accept it. He opened the box and pulled the ring out. He reached for her hand and she pulled away. He reached for her hand again, this time she didn't resist.

He looked at her and told her that he wanted to give her this ring. He wanted her to have her something special. Something she could always have with her that reminded her how much he truly loved her. Something that would make her know their love was real and special, like the flag pin she had given him on his inauguration day. He told her that when they were finally able to be together, he would replace this ring with a real engagement ring. But this ring was a promise that they would be together as husband and wife one day. He wasn't making empty promises. He wanted that. He wanted her to be his wife. She wanted that as well. But as much as she wanted it, it scared her.

He took the ring and slowly slid it onto her hand. He brought the ring to his lips and kissed it softly. He looked at her and told her how much she truly meant to him. How he loved her and nothing would change that. He pulled her closer and their lips met. He kissed her passionately. He looked at her and asked, #OneMinute? She scooted next to him and he just held her. She leaned into him and they just stayed that way for #OneMinute.


End file.
